Change The World
by Somber Secrets
Summary: If he could change the world… but he can't change it, and he can't escape the fact that he's dying in her arms while not being able to tell her. KakaSaku


Premise: If he could change the world… but he can't change it and he can't escape the fact that he's dying in her arms while not being able to tell her. KakaSaku

Song Inspiration: Change the World by Eric Clapton and Pitter Pat by Erin McCarley

Warnings: The lyrics from Change the World were taken totally out of context of the song, because you know the song is supposed to be happy not crazy depressing. The crazy depressing came from the other song I was listening to, Pitter Pat. I was listening to these songs in the background while writing something or the other, I have no idea what, and these lyrics just popped out of my head and this is what came from it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Change the World**

"Damn it Kakashi! Damn it!"

Knees dropped down beside him with a thump and something akin to a shallow splash. He thought absentmindedly that the contact with the ground should have hurt even ever so slightly, but then again he knew the girl sometimes didn't register her own pain when it came to the people she cared about. He smiled ruefully; he was someone that she cared about.

Dust picked up around his body and blew into the nostrils of his nose. He twitched the appendage ever so slightly, which was all that he could do to get rid of the tickling sensation. He heard her gasp at the movement. The wind blew over him some more and then the scent of flowers invaded. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'A battle field shouldn't have any living flowers...' He had taken care of all of those pretty things in the fight and what he had left untouched she had over turned with her fist. That was when he realized that he had smelled _her_. He wished with all of his might that the wind would continue blowing towards him despite the dust.

"Someone get an operative in Shizune's division immediately, Hatake Kakashi is still alive!" She paused as though rethinking her statement, "Even better get Shizune! Lee-san, I trust you the most, please go!"

"Hai! I will be quick for you and my sensei's eternal rival!"

He registered the sound of ripping next and wondered how his shirt was still intact enough to cause such a sound, but he didn't dwell on it for long. His mind was fogging up and he didn't want to think about his shirt during these moments. Small, perfectly sized hands ran up and down his bare torso in a flurry of movements and he shivered at the warm contact on his skin. Everything else other than those hands was so cold, even the light of the sun. 'What would it be like holding those hands in mine?' he wondered with another weary blink.

Green light suddenly swathed his vision and drowned out the ridiculously bright blue sky and the afternoon sunlight. He could have sworn birds were even flying overhead, but those were probably Sai's espionage vehicles. Kakashi blinked slowly and moaned as the green light only managed to get brighter. It was blinding him and he so wanted to just see her face.

Everything single time he had thought about his death he had imagined that he would be dying on an overcast day with rain pelting down on his shoulders and washing away the pool of blood beneath him. Lightning would roar in the distance welcoming back a comrade or an acquaintance and then he would disappear without anyone there for him. Sometimes he would imagine himself dramatically fighting his way towards the cenotaph to die before it with his old teammates and sensei, but that was ridiculous; he only had imagined that particular scenario when he was feeling especially creative.

But anyways, none of those things were happening now so it was beside the point. "Kakashi, please hold on," she whispered desperately as the green light got even brighter than before. He noted that she had dropped the sensei and nodded slightly in approval. "Good." She had probably thought that he meant he would hold on. He would have, if he could have… anything for her.

"Can you talk to me Kakashi?" she asked taking away one of her hands from his chest and brushing it over his brow. He grinned in relief as the green light faded slightly and he could finally distinguish the green of her eyes. He never realized how much he had liked the color green, but not just any shade of green, it had to be _this _shade of green.

He shook his head and tried to gesture to his neck. He couldn't feel his arms and he believed he hadn't moved them either. Maybe there was a twitch in his finger. However, she seemed to understand just by looking at him in his lone grey eye, something that no one else had managed to do up until now, and suddenly her eyes were gone and the green light was once again ridiculously bright. Her breathing deepened as though she were struggling, 'Has she ever struggled in healing people before? She must be tired from the fight,' he thought.

He then registered that there was _still_ a fight. 'Why is she sitting next to me?' She should have been out there in the fray. Maybe they had finally gotten things under control considering she had even sent Lee off to parts unknown to find another medic. 'Another medic… oh.'

"If you can't talk to me, then I guess I'm just going to have to talk to you." Her voice was light like the air around them. Totally different from her loud lunged battle cries. She was such an enigma. She was wonderful.

He tried to nod at her and she once again quickly brushed his silver bangs out of his eyes. He hadn't even felt the strands move against his skin. Kakashi noticed that her hands were now ridiculously red with blood when they passed in his vision. 'Was all of that mine?' he pondered. The wind whistled in his ears as he kept his eyes open hoping for just another glimpse at what he prized the most. But his eyes became droopy from exhaustion; he was just so tired so suddenly.

"That was stupid of you," she suddenly chirped cheerfully and even though Kakashi couldn't see her face or her beautifully expressive eyes, he knew that she was forcing every single little word out between her teeth. His eyes snapped open and she heard her hum in agreement, "You should have been more careful with that attack, I mean everyone could see that it was a trap." She laughed dryly before coughing.

'No one had known that it was a trap,' she was trying to insert humor at inappropriate places and that could only mean one thing. 'Just how bad am I?'

"We were all so shocked when two hundred nin jumped out of no where and began attacking us, you were doing so well. What happened Kakashi-sensei? You're supposed to be the infamous copy nin! You should have seen him coming at you!" She had reinstated the honorific in his name as thought she were trying to distance herself from him. He frowned, that was not what he wanted.

She was also still laughing like a pig that was about to be slaughtered by the huffing, puffing wolf after having built a straw house despite all of the warnings.

He was the wolf that was killing her inside.

He closed his eyes in resentment. He hated himself at this moment.

"Kakashi open your eyes damn it!" They snapped open again. He wanted to grin.

'Is it raining?' he tried to ask. He couldn't tell because he knew that normally the sky wasn't supposed to be green and glowy and that sunlight didn't normally radiate in emerald tendrils from his chest. He could have sworn that just seconds before when he had closed his eyes the sky was still blue and the fight was still going on. Maybe he had closed his eyes for longer than he had thought, was that why her voice had sounded absolutely hysterical?

That was when he realized that the only raindrops he could feel were the ones falling on his chest. It wasn't raining after all, she was just crying. Crying silently for him.

'Don't cry,' he wanted to say. He hated seeing her cry, although technically he couldn't see her. However, he could feel her and that actually made it just that much worse. He couldn't even comfort her like he wanted to as long as he was in the position he was in. He had hated her tears since the very beginning of _everything _but he hated them more now then ever. This was the first time that he had been the cause of her tears.

"Don't close your eyes again, okay Kakashi?" she whispered quietly as the green light suddenly disappeared. She sounded as though she were in so much pain; hadn't she healed her own wounds first?

Normal yellow sunlight faded into his vision once again. The wind blew her scent into him and he sighed in relief. This was bliss right here, all he had to do was tune everything out but her. And that was exactly what he did. The sound of metal on metal faded away along with the shouts of war. She was breathing even harder than before and her hands were still spread out on his chest, "Just don't close your eyes Kakashi."

He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't so that she would stop sounding so absolutely heart broken.

The hands on his chest left him and he felt cold. Where did she go? He thrashed around as much as he could. "Don't move Kakashi, I'm still right here." His head was suddenly lifted from the cold, unfeeling ground and was eased onto a much softer, warmer surface. The scent of flowers intensified by ten fold. Suddenly he could see her whole entire face leaning right over his although it was upside down. She had placed his head on her lap and was running her fingers through his hair.

More than that, she had stopped trying to heal him.

She had run out of chakra.

His injuries had been too much for the third best medic in Konoha.

He was going to die.

But all Kakashi really cared around right now were the raindrops now falling on his face and the silent sobs that were no longer silent anymore. 'Don't cry,' he wanted to shout. More tears plopped down on his forehead, cheeks and chin. She pulled her fingers out of his hair and quickly wiped away the tears on her face with the back of her hands. She gave him a shaky smile.

"Sorry, I'm getting your face all wet," she muttered her voice cracking and another sob ripping from her throat. It began to rain again as she slowly brought her fingers across his skin to wipe away her tears. As her fingers continued to graze over his cheekbones and his stubble they shook violently. Another sob ripped from her throat before she brought her hands to her chest and clutched them tightly; her knuckles were turning white, "I'm so sorry Kakashi, I'm so, so sorry."

He looked at her pink eyelashes, the ones that were squeezed between her eyelids and willed her to open her eyes. He needed her to see. He would have to at least try.

He waited as sobs wracked her body. His head bobbed up and down with her movement and he couldn't help but wonder if this would be what it would feel like to lie in her lap under different conditions. The movement felt good to him despite all logic, as long as he could feel her warmth it meant that he was still here with her. Again he wondered if the same bliss would settle within him otherwise. Kakashi would never know.

He waited for seemed like an eternity until her loud violent sobs turned into sniffles and her tears ran down her cheek in rivers. She placed both of her hands back on either side of his head, fingers surrounding his ears and then she opened her eyes… and looked into his.

He did it; he tried to tell her everything.

_~If I Could Reach The Stars, I Would Pull One Down For You, Shine It On My Heart, So You Could See The Truth~_

It had started maybe two years ago; when she had been just sixteen and this war had only just started too. She had been put into his division and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Actually if he had any say in what was going on he would have also demanded Sai, Tenzou and Naruto, but it wasn't in his hands and he had gotten at least one of them. If he _had_ stuck his neck into the fray Tsunade would have bitched at him about becoming the Hokage and dealing with the issuing of teams himself. The threat was all too real considering that he almost had become Hokage at one time in his life and also, that solution was beside the point. If he were to become Hokage he would only be able to jump into the war at the very last moments. He never would have been able to look over his team himself.

"We're finally on the same team again Kakashi-sensei," she giggled joyously and smiled as she walked with him down the busy streets of Konoha. Her arms were swinging back and forth childishly as she skipped by the people and waved hello to those that she knew. She seemed so happy about being on a team with him and he couldn't understand why.

He was her old, rusty, 'okay, so not so rusty,' sensei that had done nothing for what she had become now. She rebuked every single time he brought that up. That time on the rooftop when he had stopped Naruto and Sasuke from killing each other, 'and her as well,' he would always interject, had been all that she had needed from him.

She had stated merrily that she was "his forever" after that. He didn't dig too deep into her horrible word choice; he had been reading too much Icha Icha to get his mind off of his rebelling students at the time and now he regretted it greatly.

They had just left the first briefing at the Hokage tower after the Akatsuki and Sasuke had made the declaration of war against them and the whole shinobi world. The nations had teamed up to fight this battle and he had been declared a general of one of the divisions.

This time had been before the major death and destruction had started. This was before her smiles had become rare and her laughter was cherished above all else. "You can stop calling me sensei now. It's been years and I think we are past that," Kakashi muttered and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

She turned her head to regard him and smiled brilliantly, "It's just a sign of respect Kakashi-sensei, and I will always respect you."

"It's also a sign of distance and mistrust."

"You're being silly, you're one of the most important people to me. 'Sensei' has nothing on the bond between both of us."

"Aa."

She had laughed and smiled at him again. "Come on, let's go talk to your old teammates at the cenotaph. You weren't late for the meeting today, so you must have missed out on some important conversation. I'll wait for you and we can go find Naruto and eat ramen after!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "How do you know about that?"

"That we would go eat ramen?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "We're going with Naruto, of course we would…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Everyone knows that you go the cenotaph Kakashi-sensei."

"Not many know why."

"Well some people do know and that's all that I needed."

"Needed…?"

She slowed down and stopped to allow him to catch up to her. He continued walking when he passed by her and she fell into step right beside him, "I wanted to know you Kakashi-sensei. You're important to me so I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, what makes you angry and what makes you cry. I want to know things about you because you're an important person to me. Is that okay? I can forget everything if you want me to. Ino's father can help me with that if you wish."

"No you don't need to pull Inochi into this."

"Are you sure? I don't want to butt my head into places where I'm not wanted."

"Truly it's okay. It's just no one has ever cared enough to snoop so well before."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's to joke about?"

"So many people care about you Kakashi-sensei!" she screeched and then grinned at him, "I mean there's Gai-sensei, Naruto, Genma…" She ticked off the fingers one by one.

"Those three are terrible people…"

"There's also me!"

"Only terrible people care about me," Kakashi smiled as she pouted cutely.

"Well too bad Kakashi-sensei, we're all here to stay or at least I'm here to stay. After all I'm yours forever," she winked at him playfully and skipped off ahead of him again.

He looked on as she waved hello to more citizens of Konoha and cooed at a lady's newborn baby as though she had been the one to give birth to it. She probably had been part of the process if the woman was so freely allowing a stranger to hold her child. Seeing the way that the pink haired girl interacted with the world, he was truly glad that she was here to stay.

It was probably at this time that he had fallen for her.

~x~

She had blinked and her eyes had widened. Had he been able to do it? Had he been able to tell her exactly how he had felt for her all of these years? Did she know how it had started? He knew that it had been long ago and that she was still slightly young at that time, but that didn't matter anymore. It especially didn't matter now that he was dying.

"Kakashi…" she whispered his name like a lover would, soft and with a gentle caress. Was his mangled and dying brain just imagining it?

She twisted her fingers resting by his ears into his locks of hair and dug out the knot of his hitae-ate. The protector was flung to the side, out of sight and out of mind, before she dug her fingers back into his dirty, bloody silver strands. He felt the pressure from her pull but no pain and that was when he realized that he couldn't feel any pain at all. He didn't remember if he had felt any in the first place after that blow or if she had been a part of the numbing.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his own. The warmth of her skin was in great contrast to the coldness of his forehead. He sighed at the feeling and wondered if she was still crying; it didn't seem like she was but he could never tell when it came to this girl.

Their breathing lined up slowly as she sat there with her forehead pressed against his and her fingers curled gently in his hair. The battle still raged around them, a barrier of fighters had positioned themselves around the copy nin and the medic and no one was getting through to deal the final blow on the great warrior before his time. If this were the way to die, surrounded by people that cared about him and that he cared about, he would welcome the moment gladly.

All he could see were her soft pink locks, a bite of absolute perfection. He just wished that he had been dexterous enough to play with the strands. He already knew that they were soft between his fingers. But he wondered how could he feel her tresses and not his own brushing against his forehead and cheeks?

"All this time…" she whispered and he felt her shudder. Their breathing finally fell out of tune with each other and the noises of clashing weapons flooded his ears for the first time since she had repositioned him.

The battle had died down slightly from the sound of it and for that he was glad. She wouldn't be accidently killed while giving him a taste of heaven before dying. He was content, 'she knows…', his eyes began to droop. He could die in peace now.

"I can't believe I still remember that moment between the two of us after all this time," she whispered and lifted her forehead so that she could face into his eyes. They snapped open instantly and stared. Her green orbs glittered at him with unshed tears. They rained down upon his face again in moments and the hot saltiness was almost pleasant, almost because he was now back to hearing only her and he wasn't hearing what he had wanted to hear.

Kakashi's eyes widened, 'No! That time had meant so much more than just a moment together!' She hadn't understood everything that he had meant to say. She had only gotten part of it.

"Where have those times gone Kakashi?" she muttered and sniffled. A heavy sob shook her being as she continued to look into his wide eyes.

Kakashi forcefully captured her orbs with his and moved his eyes frantically trying to communicate with her. Her green eyes softened. 'She has to know.' He had to get it right this time.

_~If I Could Change The World, I Would Be The Sunlight in Your Universe~ _

"Naruto is still in the hospital, but he's making a really quick recovery," Kakashi muttered as he sat down on the stone bench beside her.

"I know," she whispered and looked up at him. Her small smile was forced and he could tell that she had been crying.

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"I know."

"You're the only reason he's still alive after the fact."

"I know."

Kakashi continued to sit there beside her as she fumbled with the edge of her shirt and held in her tears. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to rest his head in his palms. After a moment he let out a sigh as she continued to stay silent and stare off toward the gate. Pushing his hands back to rub his face and pull through his unruly locks he dropped his arms and looked over at the girl once again. "You should stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't have prevented."

"Why do boys do this to themselves?" she asked and turned her head slowly to look back at him, "Why must they always do this?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know."

"You were also like this with Obito right?"

"Not to this extreme, but yes."

"They're brothers at heart, or at least Naruto seems to be convinced of that. How can brothers fight to the death in cold blood?"

"How is your best friend your greatest rival?"

"That's totally different," she mumbled and looked away from him. She began to chew her bottom lip to bits as her gaze once again fell on the gates.

It had been the wrong thing to say, Kakashi had wanted her attention to stay on him. That way he could at least regulate the demons that were simpering inside of her mind. "It's not so different you know."

"I've never tried to blow a hole through Ino's chest!" she suddenly screamed and stood up to face him. Her hair was suddenly standing on end and her finger was pointed at his nose. The dam had finally broken and tears were leaking down her face like a waterfall. Tears that she had held in for the past three days, for the past few years.

Three days ago Naruto and Sasuke had finally come face to face with each other one and half years into the war. Three days ago she had watched as they had ripped each other apart, knowing that she couldn't jump into the fray and not get killed herself. She had watched as Sasuke had landed a chidori into Naruto's chest and had sent him flying back into her arms. Sasuke had left when he had seen the way that she had glared at him, or maybe it was because he was severely injured as well. She didn't know and she didn't care. All she did care about was the boy who was in her arms. If Naruto hadn't flown her way, he would have died from the attack. She had saved him with merely seconds to spare.

"I never tried to kill Obito either," Kakashi muttered soothingly. He had to be her pillar at this moment in time which meant that he couldn't get her angry and pointing fingers at every living thing within the vicinity.

"This wouldn't have happened if I had been stronger," she sobbed as she brought her arms up to wipe away her tears, "This wouldn't have happened if I had loved him more."

"You're amazingly strong…"

"Do you know where this is?" she shouted as she pointed at the bench that he was still sitting on. "This is the place where I could have stopped him nearly six years ago. This is the place where everything had fallen apart. It's because of me Kakashi-sensei, all of this is happening because of me!" She sounded so angry with herself and so guilt ridden.

It only fueled Kakashi's own temper. He stood up quickly and gathered the shocked girl up into his arms, "If it wasn't here, it would have been somewhere else," Kakashi muttered soothingly and held her tighter as she shuddered, "Sasuke couldn't be saved. I had had my chance as well and I too had failed in keeping him behind. He was too far gone, you can't keep on blaming yourself."

"But I loved him, I loved him so much Kakashi-sensei," she sobbed as she dug her face into his vest. She hadn't cried like this over the boy with someone present for so long, she had forgotten what it was like to have others suffering over the Uchiha just as much as her.

Kakashi nodded and rested his chin on top of her head while patting her pink locks, "I know you did, I know you did."

She gripped tighter onto his vest as more tears and sobs had shook through her whole entire body. They stood there beside the stone bench, the place that she had lost her first love and she cried her love for the boy away. She had almost lost her dearest friend to the fiend; she couldn't love him anymore. It would break Naruto's heart, but she was beyond that, she was beyond feeling so broken for a shattered man.

The sun had begun to set by the time she had finally loosened her grip on Kakashi. He held on to her shoulders as she pulled away ever so slightly. Using one of her fingers she wiped away the last tear she would cry for her lost love. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded dramatically and looked up at him. The next moment he was shocked to find her arms around his neck, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, thank you so much for everything."

He reluctantly hugged her back, "Aa."

She pulled her head back to look at him in the eyes and gave him a small but genuine smile. "I haven't felt so… elated in such a long time."

"That's good," Kakashi murmured. He would make it his mission to make her smile more; she shined brilliantly when she did.

"Thank you again," she muttered as she dropped her arms from his neck and walked out of his loose embrace.

Before he could stop himself he had grabbed back onto her shoulder and had turned her around to face him, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on…"

"I'll come find you," she smiled sadly and held the hand on her shoulder with both of hers.

"I won't leave you like Sasuke did."

She smiled brilliantly again, "I know."

~x~

His breathing hitched slightly and she pitched forward to put a hand over his chest wound. Although he couldn't feel the pain from the blow anymore his body was still reacting to the wound inflicted on him. 'Do you understand now?'

She breathed in hardened pants as she continued to lean over his head and stave off the bleeding with her hands. She had no other materials in order to do so but she just couldn't let him bleed out. She knew he was going to die, but she couldn't just _let_ him. "If only you had flown my way," the girl sobbed as she titled her head to look down at the base of his chin, "You should have made an effort to fly my way!"

'She understood…' Kakashi thought wearily. But had she really? He had thought that she had had the first time, now he was weary. He wasn't going to close his eyes again, he wouldn't, no _couldn't _die without her knowing.

"You told me that you wouldn't leave me Kakashi!"

Kakashi tried to give her a small grin, 'I told you I wouldn't leave you like Sasuke did.'

"This is so much worse!" she cried as she leaned forward even more and put more pressure on his bleeding chest. That was when he realized that she was practically bathing in his blood. "This is how Tsunade had gained her fear," she whispered in a panic as her breathing got higher pitched.

'Tsunade loved Dan… so she did understand!'

"Kakashi you will keep your eyes open damn it!" she sobbed as she rocked back and forth. Her hands weren't doing anything for the stopping of the flowing blood, and it wouldn't stop flowing until his heart stopped beating, and if his heart stopped beating… "Don't you dare die on me! I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died on me!"

'But you know now, I can go in peace.' His eyes began to flutter.

"No, Kakashi, NO!" she screamed as her hands left his chest and forcefully pulled open his eyelids. He looked into her frantic crying green eyes with slight amusement as she continued to hold them open. She was probably smearing blood all over his face. "I have to say it first! You have to wait for me to say it first!" It was her last ditch attempt to keep him.

'But I already know the answer…' Kakashi thought, it had after all been in the flashback he had tried to communicate to her.

"You stupid, stupid MAN! Don't give up on me now! Don't act like you know me! I don't love Sasuke anymore! How can I love him when he's the one who did this to you?"

He gave her a small and weak smile, 'Don't lie to me, you still love him despite everything he's done… but don't worry, I still love you anyways despite everything you feel. I'm glad you know I will always love you… I'm glad that you know Sakura…'

Her hands trembled and let go of his eyelids before resting on his cheeks. "Kakashi stay, please stay with me," tears splashed on his brow, "Shizune will be here, she'll get here and you'll be all better before we know it!" She was in a state of utter denial now that the time was upon them. She had admitted that it was hopeless the moment that she had taken her hands off his torso and moved him onto her lap to die.

She shook in anger and in sorrow, "You idiot…" she whispered and leaned down so that her eyes were positioned above his, "How could I love him when I love you?" She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

_~You Would Think My Love Was Really Something Good, If I Could Change The World~_

Sakura fought her way out of the ring of warriors that had protected her during the entire experience. She needed to go find him; she needed to go find him and kill him or at least die trying.

"Sakura-san! I have returned with the esteemed Shizune-san!" Lee shouted as he appeared before her with the medic in tow. Shizune panted from the exhertion that was just dealt on her body. She had known about Lee's incredible speed despite not having a working chakra system, but that had been absolutely ridiculous.

Shizune's eyes grew large as she observed the blood coating her comrade's arms, legs and stomach. It was too much blood she noted immediately. "It's too late," Sakura snarled with a flick of her head. Her hair splayed onto her damp cheeks. Lee's eyes widened in remorse and he glanced back and forth between Shizune and Sakura, "However, there are others that need your attention. I need my chakra for something else."

"Sakura?" Shizune questioned as Sakura pushed past them and headed toward the forest. "This is a war Sakura, you can't just go venturing off by yourself no matter the circumstances!"

"See you later Shizune-san," Sakura shouted and used all of her tracking expertise to locate down the little, bastard Uchiha.

Sakura snarled when she felt water droplets wash down her face, "How can it be raining when it's this sunny?" she bellowed and stopped on a large tree limb. Sakura stabilized herself with one hand against the trunk; she reached up with the other to her eyes and wiped away the tears. She had been so angry, so furious with everything that had conspired literally right before her that she had thought she couldn't cry anymore. But here she was. Crying. Still.

"He couldn't have waited," Sakura screamed, "Kakashi you should have waited! I had promised that I would be yours forever! Why couldn't you do the same?" Her voice echoed off the wooden trunks of the trees around her before disappearing with the breeze. "We could have had everything Kakashi! We could have done everything together!" She collapsed to her knees and held herself together with her bloody arms. Sobs wracked her whole entire body now that she was alone.

If she could have changed the world, if she could have altered just one moment in time, just altered one aspect of her life. She knew what she would have changed.

But she couldn't change the world, she could only cry.

"I didn't get to tell you Kakashi… I didn't get to tell you that I loved you in time… and now I'll never know if you had ever loved me too."

* * *

A/N: This is probably something that no one really noticed. It's pretty obvious that after the lyrics, Kakashi is describing his feelings in relation to the words but before the lyrics Sakura is actually doing the exact same thing. She is trying to show him that she loves him by putting his head on her lap, she was being the sunlight in his universe when she had told him she cared and the last lyric is just so twisted in who loves who, what, where and when that it kind of doesn't matter.

If you're wondering about the exact moment when Kakashi had died, it was when she had let go of his eyelids. They had gone hollow so she had given up in keeping them open. Also Sakura's name only appears when Kakashi is actually a second away from death for a reason, it is the moment where we are finally exposed to her thoughts.

Everything that Sakura says when Kakashi thinks she is reading his mind makes sense without his thoughts implanted into the conversation including the flashbacks. They are having them for two very different reasons; it just so happens that the flashbacks lined up. At the beginning Kakashi understands that she can't read his thoughts but as death gets closer, so does irrationality and he is convinced that Sakura had psychic powers by the time he dies. Ah… the wonders of limited omniscient narratives.


End file.
